Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Electric Enterprises
Welcome, thanks for coming!I hope you enjoy getting hyped for all the stuff I have planned. I'm not certain how well it will go. All three things I have planned to present haven't been written out at all. I don't have anything posted for them anywhere. So I hope this goes well! Day 1 So one of my favorite games' story is Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Subspace Emissary. It's intrigued me ever since I played it the first time. What happened beforehand? What happened AFTERhand? What happened to MASTER Hand? And probably more hand related questions. Around the time I got Super Smash Bros. 3DS, I was thinking about the fact that it lacked something like Brawl's story. Then I started thinking of some random theories, and those built into ideas, and eventually those ideas built into a story. I think I'll call it... The Subspace Mysteries! To put it bluntly, it's a fanfic. I'm going to write a story based entirely around The Subspace Emissary. I'm retelling it, so it's not a straight copy/paste from the Smash Wiki with the occasional dialogue. So it flows more like a story, I'm adding in some events and characters. Some of my favorite aspects: *All of the new smashers introduced in the 3DS/Wii U versions make an appearance in the big final fight against Tabuu. *Sonic, Wolf, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff will all be incorporated much more behind the scenes of the initial story. *Master Hand sends Palutena on a pretty epic quest gathering and protecting the said fighters from the last two sentences. *Master Core. So...yeah. I don't want to spoil too much. I have quite a few ideas of what to do for it, but I think they'll be a surprise. Let me know what you think, if this honestly sounds like a good idea at all or if I should just scrap it due to it not making sense. Thanks for reading, and prepare for the announcement of War Logs tomorrow! How does the story seem? Does it seem like something you'd bother reading? 5/5 Seems phenominaltastic! I'd read it every day! 4/5 Looks like it could be good, I'll try it. 3/5 I'll look at it, but my opinion could go either way. 2/5 I might try it if I have nothing better to do, looks not too interesting. 1/5 Seems to me like it's ultra nerdy and boring. 0/5 I'd rather barf up a mountain of flaming gophers than read this crap. Day 2 For day number two, I have a new original game. It's been posted about nowhere except for my extremely long and/or boring preview. It's all been in my head up until now, so I have no idea if it'll actually make sense. Wish me luck. So this game takes place in the year 3099 A.D., on a planet like ''Earth, but ''not Earth. Back in the year 3000 A.D., leading professionals deemed planet Earth nearly unsuitable for life, due to mass chemical burning that completely contaminated our atmosphere. Luckily for every human everywhere, NASA had Operation Save All Life, or O.S.A.L., which included , eighteen years' worth of food and water, and an AI computer set to take the rockets to the recently discovered planet Salvatore, the only nearby planet with adequate land, atmosphere, and water. With that background knowledge, let's get started with... WAR LOGS(Sorry not sorry, no logo yet.) Our main character is named Alastair Bigshot, a big ticket news anchor. He has it made--great job, great family, great amount of dollar bills. He works for the news program News Of The Best, All Day 17 (or N.O.T.B.A.D. 17). NOTBAD covers everything, from sports to tragedies to weather to stocks to more tragedies. Bigshot is known for his amazing anchor career, and is revered by everyone that watches. So when a civil war takes place in the country of Oiligwaui, who do they send? Alastair Bigshot, of course. Along with Bigshot they send Jack Sequanda, effectively a jack-of-all-trades. He is a pilot, cameraman, and more. They are asked to document the war going on there and not to interfere or anything. While interviewing people and learning about the situation, Alastair begins to sympathize with the people of Oiligwaui, and tries to help them against NOTBAD's wishes. Gameplay flows similarly to an RPG in a sense. The player controls Alastair throughout the game and makes decisions for him, similarly to Minecraft: Story Mode. You go through many different areas, each with differing levels of intensity. For example, in one area you're in a basic, calm refugee camp; in another, you're in the middle of a warzone documenting all the action. So, yeah! That's War Logs for you! That's about all of the plot I'm going to drop right now, but I'm excited to begin writing the actual article! Thanks for reading, get ready for the announcement of Deity! How does this game seem? Something you'd enjoy? 5/5 This game looks better than (insert best game here)!! 4/5 It looks pretty great, anxious to see more! 3/5 Looks moderately average, but pretty darn good. 2/5 Honestly, seems a little boring. Try harder. 1/5 I wouldn't play this game for thirty bucks, try me. 0/5 This game looks worse than (insert worst game here)!! Day 3 (This is getting posted a day before, as I'm going out of town this weekend for Easter.) This final presentation is for probably my favorite game concept that I've come up with. In Science class, we were reviewing that thing about erosion and how it weathers down rock and makes mountains and canyons and junk. And I was there thinking, "How cool would it be to be in charge of all that? Like, I could control how mountains or canyons were formed?" Then I realized that only deities like God had that kind of power, and I'm nowhere near deity level. Then I thought, "What if there was a GAME? A game where the player took on the role of a deity and controlled legitimately everything in the universe?" With that... DEITY was born! It's exactly how it sounds: The player assumes the role of a deity or a god or some other greater being. You can build an entire solar system from start to finish, controlling every aspect of life on your planets. In the beginning, you can choose the layout of your planet, such as tectonic plates or how much water is on your planet, stuff like that. Later on you can control the organisms on your planet. You can have hundreds of different species and have them evolve, devolve, or wipe out the entire species with a meteor or something. The options are legitimately limitless. You can control the weather; you can choose if an area is a desert, or an arctic tundra, or a rainforest. Heck, you can give your whole planet textures of the moon, it's up to you. A lot of the game is based around inspiring humans, which come later in the game after you develop your planet enough. You follow the humans from their birth and inspire what job they'll have, and how they'll act in that job. For instance, you can guide Timmy Jacobstin to become an architect, and then choose what kind of buildings he designs as an architect. That's just one example, probably the easiest to come up with now. So that's Deity for you. This presentation really simply scratches the surface of this game's potential. That's why I love this idea so much. I'm really into creation, and creating an entire planet seems great to me. Let me know what you think about all three games! I'd love feedback! ~Rocky Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase